


I Will Sing No Requiem (Tonight)

by Len0306a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, John is a bad father, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: He's gone, and there's nothing they can do about it. Maybe, just maybe, they should've been a better support.





	I Will Sing No Requiem (Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> This came out rushed, and it isn't my best. I might re upload this so I can edit/proof read it again and make it better. 
> 
> This is based off of Dear Evan Hansen's 'Requiem', so each character portrayed by someone in the musical. For instance, Scott is Zoe.

Scott stared at his pack, well, most of his pack. John, Scott, and Lydia were there. They all were...quiet. All of them lost in grievances, all for different reasons. One reason the creates three different perspectives. It wasn’t lost on them, the irony of what happened,  _ how _ it happened. It was laughable, if not for the new corpse of Beacon Hills. 

 

Everyone was barely holding themselves together, grasping at their broken pieces, trying to figure out was they were feeling. Scott scented the air, smelling bitterness, anger, and hope. The scent was odd, combined with the negative emotions of the two other occupants. Scott stared at the two men in the room, searching for something in their emotions. 

 

“The requiem will be held in two days, and almost everyone in town is coming, now that the announcement has been made.” Lydia, the resident banshee said, breaking the heavy silence. “Why does he get a requiem?” Scott asked bitterly. 

 

“Why should i fall apart for him? He’s a murdered. He betrayed all of us.” Scott said, eye’s flashing crimson. 

 

“Would you rather we toss his body into the river?” Lydia started, “Or better yet, feed him to the Dread Doctors? Turn him into a monster?” Scott clenched his jaw, his eyes still red, grinding his teeth together.  

 

Lydia’s eyes were bloodshot, tears ruining her mascara and eyeliner, black smudges under her eyes. John’s eyes held a flame of pure anger, showing no signs of sympathy. “He shouldn’t been stupid enough to walk into the trap.” John answered curtly, showing no remorse. 

 

“Did you ever think of why he would do that? Why he walk into a death trap? For  _ you.  _ Because they threatened to kill you, and  _ Stiles _ died instead.” Lydia snapped, tears now running freely down his face. 

 

“ _ He shouldn’t’ve thrown his life away! _ ” John yelled, anger showing with each heaving breath, “I gave him the world, and he threw it away! Leaving the whole town  _ broken _ !” 

 

“Why should I fall apart for a murderer?” Scott said, standing next to John. “It was self-defense! It was either Stiles or Donovan!” Lydia screeched out, a small amount of banshee scream in her words. 

 

“Stiles was the whole town’s mascot! He’s the reason we’re still alive!” Lydia continued on, voice growing thick with tears. Scott growled a warning at the girl who smelled of death, before speaking, “Why should I lie about grieving for him? He doesn’t deserve a requiem!” 

 

“Because I’m selfish! I want to mourn my fiance!” Lydia yelled out, freezing at her words. 

  
  
  


“What?” John said, stupefied at Lydia’s words. Lydia breathed in before speaking calmly, “Stiles proposed to me before the Dread Doctors. We planned to tell you after his FBI internship, which he was going to tell you about at the end of the summer.” 

 

Scott looked strangely angry, bitterness radiating from his pores. “Why didn’t he tell any of us?”

 

Lydia scoffed, a sound that was filled with disbelief and anger. “Why do you think? He thought you hated him, and John, you were too drunk to even have a conversation you’d remember.”

 

Lydia flicked her fiery hair over her shoulder, sashaying forwards. “We won’t have a requiem, but we will have a burial. He wants to be buried beside Claudia, with his favorite hoodie. I’ll take care of the finances, but you two have to write a beautiful eulogy.”

 

The men were speechless with anger, both tense and  _ disgusting _ . Still, Lydia felt a scream bubble up in her throat, choking on it, it’s thickness and death and  _ despair _ . How could this happen, they were just laughing in bed trading  _ kisses _ sharing theories and now he was  _ gone _ and left her  _ alone _ with the scent of  _ death in the air- _

 

“I have something for you both. It’s addressed to the whole pack, but you both should read it first. Because i fear you’ll rip it, i’ll read it aloud.” Lydia walked back towards the couch, her prada bag with a batman sticker sitting innocently near the furniture. Lydia lifted it up, forcing the scream down, before grabbing the envelope. 

 

“ _ Hey. If you’re reading this, something bad must’ve happened to me. I’m sorry, i truly am, but i probably did it for all of you. I guess this is a will, of sorts, and honestly? Everything goes to Lyds.”  _ Lydia’s voice sounded like Stiles was speaking over her, reading the letter together. “ _ I love all of you, even if i was an asshole to you guys. I’m going to address a few people, and i would like it if everyone read it. Okay, so Lydia. Lyds, I love you so much. I’m sorry for what i did, but it’s for you. Everything I do is for you. Next is Scott. Scott, I hate you the most. You left me when i needed someone, couldn’t see the grey area in your black and white life. I miss you, I love you, but  I can’t look at you anymore. All I can see in your eyes is hate. _ ” Lydia stopped, forcing down her scream once more. 

 

“I’m not reading Isaac’s or Peter’s, because they specifically that they are the only ones who should read it. Lydia went back to the letter. 

 

“ _ Hey, dad. I’m sorry I look so much like mom, i’m sorry i’m so reckless, i’m sorry i wasn’t a great son. I couldn’t help you, because i couldn’t help myself. Hell, half the time I can’t look at my reflection because it reminds me of mom. I can understand why you hate me now. I left some money for you, from when I warded people’s houses for money. You know my bank account, so you can withdraw it whenever. And Lyds? Play Pokemon for me, okay? I never finished X and Y. Love, Mieczyslaw Linden Stilinski.” _ Lydia breathed in a shuddering breath, noticing that she started crying again. 

 

“I need to go home and find Stiles’ hoodie and Pokemon game. I’ll be back for funeral arrangements.” With that, Lydia walked to the driveway. She was going to exhaust any option she had to get her Mitch back. After all, Lydia was the only one who could pronounce Stiles’ real name. 

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have an ending, and I'm not writing one. I find it fine as it is, so I'm sorry if this doesn't satisfy.


End file.
